The Masquerade Ball
by SummersHello
Summary: What happens when Fairy Tail and Sabertooth goes to Fiore's annual masquerade ball? Not knowing who's who, The kingdom decides to add a twist involving the lights off and kissing the person closest to you.. (Sting x Lucy, and some other ships! oneshot)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **My very first fanfiction! I'm so excited to post this, sorry it's so short though.. but next chapter i'll make it longer! please no negative reviews, not really experienced with story writing. I do not own Fairy Tail.

Rated T: a bit of swearing and just in case for future chapters.

* * *

**Sting's POV.**

After the Grand Magic Games, he had thought a lot about the blonde beauty. How she walked and swayed her hips, how she smiled and laughed. He frowned to himself, why does he have this strong attraction to _her_? And why did she have to be from _Fairy Tail_, a rival guild.

"What is Sting-kun thinking?" Lector asked

"Nothing important" Sting replied and got up. He got dressed and headed out to the guild with Lector walking by his side.

* * *

**Lucy's POV.**

_I haven't been to the guild in ages! I wonder how everybody is doing..._ She smiled faintly. Walking and balancing herself on the bridge. "_Probably being loud as always_. She had been up in a book series that had amazing reviews, she even got Levy caught up in it.

She walked into the guild, pushing the doors opened, being welcome with a bunch of "welcome back Lucy!" "Where have you been?" Lucy giggled and just adored her nakama. She walked towards the bar and ordered a strawberry milkshake from Mira.

"So Lucy how's you and Natsu?" her eyes had a gleam in them. Lucy's eyes widened, feeling her cheeks heating up.

"What do you mean Mira? We're partners" Mira's expression just flatten and sighed

"There's no romance in this guild... how boring" Lucy laughed. Lucy gave it a thought about Natsu and her; _he's probably too dense to notice. _Everybody started to quiet down, making Lucy to look around to understand why the guild has quiet down. Everybody's eyes were on Master, preparing to make an announcement.

"LISTEN HERE BRATS! WE'RE GOING TO FIORE'S ANNUAL MASQUERADE BALL FOR GUILDS SO GET A DATE, DRESS UP AND WEAR A MASK. THE DANCE IS NEXT WEEK_" A masked dance huh? This should be fun._

* * *

**Sting's POV**

_A dance? How boring and time-wasting._ He noticed Minerva walked closer to sting and leaned in

"Sting, why not go with me?" she asked smiling seductively.

"Sting-kun is too good for anybody!" Lector stated proudly. "Shut up stupid cat" she hissed at the cat.

"The dance is a waste of time why would I even bother" he pointed out. Minerva had a curvy body that would make any male go crazy for, although sting didn't care; she was a bitch.

"I heard Fairy Tail's coming" rogue added. That made sting perk up and stared over at rogue. Rogue always had an emotionless face expression, why did he say Fairy Tail was coming?

"Lovely, I could mess up that stupid Blondie even more" Minerva smirked. Sting actually didn't enjoy watching Minerva torturing Lucy at all. He had the biggest urge to go into the arena and punch Minerva himself. Hurting someone who was his- wait what? His? Since when did she become his? Snapping himself out of his thoughts, He quickly stands up and starts to walk to the where the door was.

"I expect you to get me a mask Rogue!" he hollers while grinning and aimlessly waves his hand behind his head. Rogue sighs and whispers under his breath

"She's your mate, how dumb can you be?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: damn, I wanted to post this earlier, but I'm busy with homework, studying and basketball sigh D: / I'm glad you guys liked it haha

I do not own fairy tail.

* * *

Lucy's POV

_I think I look fine... time to put on the mask._ The mask was gold with blue sparkles outlining the edges enhancing her brown chocolate eyes even more. She had her hair in a updo done by Cancer, having small beachy waves frame her face. To finish it all off, her champagne dress was a high-low sweetheart dress. She twirled around in her dress living up to her nickname "princess".

* * *

Natsu's POV

Natsu climbed though her window without her noticing watching her twirl with a soft smile plastered onto her face.

"Oiii Luce you look good!" Natsu gave her a toothy grin. Lucy turned around and looked at him up and down.

"Not so bad yourself" Lucy replied.

"I'm leaving without you! Everybody's already at the guild waiting!" Natsu hollered behind him

"Coming!" Lucy yelled at him.

* * *

Normal POV

Natsu and Lucy arrive at the guild with everybody ready to leave. Levy had a midnight blue mid-thigh length dress with a silver wire mask to go with her dress; while her hair was straighten instead of tousled waves.

"Lu-chan! You look so beautiful!" Levy waved her hand in the air at her.

"Thanks Levy-chan!" Lucy waved back at her.

Ezra had a bold red dress ankle length with the side of the dress opened making her look sexy. She had a black lace mask with a small red rose on the corner of the mask.

"I love your dress Erza!"

"Thanks it's one of my requips." Erza smiled.

The rest of the girls looked amazing with their unique and different masks that matched their personality and the boys looked sharp in their tux.

"ARE WE ALL READY BRATS? GOOD LETS GO" master came out also in a tux.

* * *

Sting's POV

I stood around in the main central hall with a glass of wine in my hand watching couples dance and guilds arriving.

"S-Sting, would you like to dance?" A girl squeaked out.

_What am I doing here again_...? He wondered. Rogue who was beside him nudged him, I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Fairy Tail's here" he pointed out and nodded his head directed towards them. That Blondie's scent instantly hits me in the face, making me want to go over and take in her scent of vanilla and strawberries. Making sure my mask is on properly, I walk over and grab her hand; pulling her towards the dance floor

* * *

Lucy's POV

I felt my hand being tugged on. I turned around to see a man with blonde hair pulling me towards the dance floor. I try to hold back; resisting to go any farther with him. He slowly closes the gap between us and puts a firm hand on my lower back.

"Eek! What are you doing?!" I look up at him and immediately I get this feeling like I've seen him before.

* * *

Sting's POV

"Do I know you..?" Lucy asks suspiciously. Hearing this question makes him smirk knowing that he's part of Fairy Tail's enemy.

He just nodded his head to the side and nodded his shoulders dictating "I don't know". Lucy sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well you sure are weird" Lucy huffed. Sting just smirked at the blonde.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Lucy had danced with the mysterious blonde for a while and noticed that Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Crime Sorciere and some other guilds had arrived.

Jellal and Erza had been dancing, Ren and Sherry were dancing, Jenny and Hikibi were dancing, Mira and Freed, Levy and Gajeel, Happy and Carla. She also noticed that Romeo and Wendy were sitting alone together. How adorable she thought, she looked around for a certain pinked hair salamander and noticed him alone, not even eating the food, presented on the table. She frowned and decided to spend time with Natsu instead of letting him being alone. She pulled her arms away from the person she was dancing with.

"Thank you for the dance it was nice. Please excuse me" Lucy excused herself. She turned around to walk away but suddenly felt her arm being caught once again.

"Wait!" She froze. _That voice. Belongs to. One of the members. Of. Sabertooth._

* * *

Normal POV

Lucy just stared at sting with wide eyes, shocked.

"Y-You're S-S-"

Suddenly the lights went off, allowing no one to see anything around them.

"Surprise guilds! Kiss the person closest to you!" a booming voice that everybody heard. Sting wasted no time and pulled Lucy towards him and felt warm and soft lips.

Sting's pov

He froze. He felt it, Weisslogia had told him about finding your mate.

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"When the time comes, you will find your mate. You can't just 'choose' your mate, she's destined to be with you. When that happens, do not run away. Mark and claim her as yours."_

_"I don't need a mate! All I need is to beat salamander!" Weisslogia chuckled._

_"When you're older you'll understand. Do not doubt your feelings."_

* * *

He knew it, Lucy was his mate.

* * *

Lucy's POV

She froze. She felt it. He was kissing her and she _liked_ it; but the thing was, it was different. In a good way. There was something different about him that she hadn't felt for Natsu at all, not even a quarter of what she felt towards Sting.

* * *

Natsu's POV

I wish she was my mate, turns out she's Sting's mate. He smiled sadly.

"Natsu!" he turned his head to see Lisanna.

"Don't be so sad!" he gave her a toothy grin.

"Alright" he agreed

"Now..." Lisanna blushed

"Huh?" Natsu was confused.

Lisanna slowly leans in and kisses Natsu on the lips.

* * *

Sting's pov

".. Lucy I need to tell you something, it's urgent." he looked at her soft face.

* * *

Sorry to anti-nali; I just didn't want him to be alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm so sorry! gomenasai! It's pretty short, but I really wanted to post a new chapter on Halloween! I hope you all get a lot of candy!

* * *

**Sting's POV**

Sting led Lucy by the hand outside the hall. Deep breaths sting reminded himself, he's never been this nervous before.

"What is it that you had to tell me?" Lucy asked. Sting stared into her big chocolate eyes. How could he not love this girl? She's so beautiful and kind... too good for me.

"Lucy, please listen until the end, okay?" Sting hesitated. He was starting to feel heat rise in his cheeks. He took a deep breath and went all out with it.

"You're my mate."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Wa- what… huh? What did he just say? She was left speechless, confused what to think or say.

"Sting-g, I-I" Lucy tried getting words out, but her mouth was left dry. She looked up at him, only to notice that he had been staring down the whole time.

"It's okay" Sting comforted her.

"I know what we are, and what we're not." With that, sting took her hand and lightly kissed the top of her hand.

"Enjoy the night." Sting said and walked off.

* * *

It had been 2 days since the Ball and Lucy hadn't shown up to the guild.

"I wonder why Lucy hasn't shown up..." Mira mumbled, sincerely worried for her nakama.

"Oi, I'll go check up on her" Natsu insisted.

Natsu walked along the path that led to Lucy's house, not knowing that somebody had watched him walk into Lucy's house. Natsu walked into the house, hearing soft sobs.

"Luce, you okay?" he walked over to her bed and sat down beside her. She started to cry even harder, confused what to do; he gently rubbed her back until she calmed down.

"T-Thanks Natsu" she sobbed quietly. He just nodded his head, knowing his best friend was crying over the blonde dragon slayer.

"He's not far from here, you know" he quietly mentioned. Lucy's eyes widened and sat up immediately.

"w-who?" her voice shook. _It couldn't be him..._ She thought.

"Sting." he bluntly stated. He noticed Lucy flinched when he said his name.

"Sorry." he apologized, feeling even more troubled on what to say to the sensitive blonde.

"It's okay" she quietly mumbled.

"He won't stay away for long, by now he should be in really bad shape." Natsu added. Lucy just nodded, slowly falling asleep.

"Sleep for now, I'll check up on you later okay?" he gave her a grin, Lucy just faintly smiled back.

* * *

I climbed through the window and saw the blonde beauty sleeping peacefully. I walked over and could smell salamander all over her. I scrunched up my nose and gently blew all over her. _That should take his scent away_, he thought. He leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Lucy" Sting smiled and jumped down from the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: gomenasai! I got really busy on Saturday, but better than never right? it turn's out it won't be the last chapter, but it is nearing to the end. Enjoyy!**

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy groaned and slowly forced herself to get up that day. it's been 3 days but ever since the ball, it started to get harder and harder to get out of bed everyday. she slowly opened her eyes and looked out her window, it was cloudy and looked like it was about to rain. Loke and Virgo appeared beside her bed, frowning.

"Hime, you should go out today and exercise" Loke suggested lightly but also using force on his words. He gently helped Lucy get up while Virgo served her food and picked out an outfit for the celestial mage. Lucy nodded noticing she felt physically weak, having trouble to get up. Virgo helped her eat and get dressed for the day.

"You can go back, Virgo" Loke ordered. she nodded her head and left.

"Are you okay, hime?" Loke asked worriedly asked his master. Lately he's gotten mental warnings that told him his master was in danger, and she was in danger. She was heartbroken and he didn't know why.

* * *

**_*flashback*_**

_"was it Natsu?" he was fuming. Lucy could feel his anger fill the room. She shook her head left to right while sobbing into her pillow._

_"was it Gray?" He asked gentler than before. Once again she shook her head._

_"Lucy, you can tell us" Loke was desperate to get a word out of her but wasn't ready to give up just yet. All her spirits came out in their own magic just to try to cheer up their master. _

_"You don't need a boyfriend!" _

_"You still have a ammazingg body!"_

_"Time for a new haircut -ebi?"_

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"Punishment time?"_

_"moshimoshi!"_

_"Lucy Lucy, let's play!"_

_"pun, PUUUUN"_

_"Lucy-sama, Layla-sama wouldn't want to see you like this"_

_She just cried even harder and all her spirits were confused what to do or what to say. Loke and Virgo had come out every few hours to take care of her well-being._

Lucy clipped on her belt that had her whip and keys attached to the belt and left her apartment with Loke to the guild. She walked to the guild while Loke supported her as she could not support herself. They walked through the doors and see everybody gone quiet and stared at her. For the first time in a while she felt confused.

"Why are you all staring at me..?" she quickly casted her eyes down and nudged Loke to help her move towards the bar where Mira was the only one not in shock, in fact she had a big smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you're finally back, you got us worried there you know?" Mira smiled while drying a mug.

"Lu-chan!" Levy ran towards her and tackled to the ground. She had a lot more strength than she showed. Lucy felt as if Mira knew something but waved it away, smiled faintly knowing she still had Fairy Tail around.

* * *

**Sting's POV**

"Another one!" Sting yelled at the bartender, slamming his now 4th empty glass on this counter. The bartender scrambled to get the dragon slayer's drink ready, knowing what would happen if it wasn't ready in time. Nothing could numb his pain of being rejected by his own mate, all he could do is drink away his problems and hope to Mavis she wouldn't be touched by another male. The bartender gave him his 5th glass while Minerva strode up and sat in his lap.

"You're even sexier drunk" she purred. Sting just gave her an annoyed face and waved her off.

"Piss off" he grunted. Minerva was furious. once again he had rejected her and had the nerve to tell her off?

"Now Sti-" Rogue cut her off.

"Leave the poor guy alone, Minerva. C'mon I'm bringing him home" Rogue slapped down jewels to the bartender and grabbed Sting's arm and supported his weight leaving Sabertooth.

"how much did you drink? Lucy wouldn't be happy to see you like this" Rogue spoke to sting. Minerva perked up. Lucy.. Lucy.. where have i heard that name.. Lucy.. of Fairy Tail. she clicked her tongue. He and that weak fairy had a thing? Oh my, this will be fun.

*at rogue's and sting's house*

"OI DID YOU HAVE TO PUNCH THE WALL" Rogue was getting pissed off at sting's behavior. He needed to man up and claim the blonde celestial mage before something bad happens. Sting just went to his room and locked the door. He flopped down on the bed and heard his exceed speak.

"Sting-kun, are you okay?" Lector asked worriedly.

"Yeah im fine Lector, no need to be worried" Sting had a small smile for the exceed.

"Is fairy-san your mate?" Lector questioned. Sting sat up immediately and looked over to Lector. Lector had an unreadable face and didn't know how to answer.

"Why are you asking Lector?" He shot back, feeling irritated by the memory of her.

"I heard Minerva was going over to Fairy Tail today and mumbled Sting and Lucy" Lector admitted to him. Sting shot up and ran out the room frantically, as fear and anxiety washed over him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I just noticed how many mistakes I had in my last chapter.. awks sorry, haha. I take too long to update, I don't know why, but enjoy!

* * *

Natsu frowned as he looked at his best friend sitting at the bar. She was smiling and laughing with Levy and Mira but he could tell it was fake. He walked up to them and lazily put an arm around Lucy.

"LUCE! it feels like forever since we've been on a mission!" he grinned. Lucy smiled back but he saw sadness in her eyes, he frowned again but quickly smiled again.

"Let's go pick one out together okay?" He began to get up and pull her along with him until he heard a huge crash near the guild doors. He whipped his head around only to see sabertooth's demon.

"No long time see" Minerva smirks and looks around the room. Immediately he pushes Lucy behinds him and Erza steps up.

"What business do you have with Fairy Tail?" Erza stood her ground, giving nothing away. Minerva's eyes just roamed the guild until her eyes stopped at Lucy. Natsu's hand tightened on Lucy's arm while Mira turned into her Satan Soul.

"I don't believe that Sting would even think about you." she laughed. Lucy's eyes widen as her jaw dropped open.

"What?!" Lucy was speechless, she didn't know how to react to the words that Minerva just said.

"You're too weak, you just hide behind your spirits that fight for you." she sneered. "You really think he would want YOU?" her eyes gleamed. Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I AM NOT WEAK! I DON'T HIDE BEHIND MY FRIENDS" Lucy roared at Minerva, and dared to take a step forward. Natsu held her back, he didn't know what was going on but all he knew was that the guild was getting agitated with every word that Minerva spoke of.

* * *

Sting ran towards Fairy Tail. _Surely Lector was joking.. right?_ All that was on his mind was that damn weak Fairy Tail mage. That was beautiful, and kind, and forgiving, and always had the biggest smile on her face. He needed to protect that, he wouldn't let anybody take that away even if it did kill him inside to see her with someone else. The building came into his view and made him run even harder. He could smell the celestial mage but sensed she was in danger. Without even thinking about it, forced himself into dragon force. Nobody would hurt his mate.

"Open! Gate of the Lion!" Lucy called out and came out a pissed off orange haired man in a suit.

"No one calls my master weak." The lion's deep voice roared out. "Regulus Punch!" Minerva was knocked back, standing back up; she was smirking.

"We're going to have to teach the kitty a lesson shall we?"Minerva's hands went up and came a white flash

"NOO!" Sting ran towards lucy to block off the attack. Lucy had the look of shock while Minerva smirked.

"Stingy-bee!" she gave sting a mocking smile "Glad you joined us.."

* * *

having a writer's block.. sigh so I'll just end it here. Sorry it's so short, hopefully next chapter's is longer. Not gonna lie, i don't like this chapter..

Merry Christmas!


End file.
